


Moan For Me

by Morgana



Series: Self-Discovery [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tries to go back to his normal life, but it's not working out so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan For Me

“Oh, God, yes! Right there... fuck, harder!” Nails scratched down his back as Darla writhed beneath him, wrapping her legs around his hips. Liam grabbed her hands and pinned them to the mattress, grunting as he slammed into her. She moaned and thrust back up against him, delighted with his show of strength and control. “Take me,” she urged him. “Make me scream!”

He gripped her wrists tight, sweat coating his skin as he did his best to comply. They'd been at it ever since school let out, clawing and biting each other like animals, and he should've been desperate to come by now. God knows Darla was enjoying herself - she'd come at least three times, drenching him in warmth and wetness that always used to make him as hard as a rock. So why was he no closer to orgasm than he'd been when they started?

A throaty moan filled the room while his girlfriend rubbed up against him on her way to yet another climax. “Liam,” she moaned. “Oh, God, Liam!”

His name sounded... wrong like that, and he bent to kiss her, shoving his tongue in her mouth to muffle the sound. She opened readily for him, and he could feel her shudder as she got closer. Pressing her down against the bed, he started to speed up, when he suddenly slipped out of her. Liam reached down to guide himself back in, then froze as he realized he was only half hard.

Shit, how had that happened? He tried to quickly jack himself, but if anything, it seemed to make it worse. “What's the matter, baby?” Darla purred. “Need a little help?” She slid her hand down and Liam barked out, “No!”

But it was too late. She'd already curled her fingers around his cock, and to his horror, he felt himself softening even further with the touch. Twisting her other hand free, she shoved him back, then slowly released him and sat up, drawing the sheet around her. “I-I don't... is it - is it me? Did I -?”

“No!” Liam shook his head. “I'm just - I don't know what happened. I guess I'm... not in the mood?” He cringed inwardly as he heard the lame excuse leave his lips. But somehow he didn't think she'd appreciate hearing that he hadn't had any problems when he'd jerked off to thoughts of her brother last night... or in the shower that morning... or pretty much whenever he wanted to get off.

“Not in the mood?” she repeated, her eyes narrowing. “Not in the mood?!? Well, fuck you, Liam! You can find someone else to scratch your itch the next time you feel like getting laid, then!”

He reached for his jeans and slowly slid them on. “Darla... baby, look, I -”

“Get out!” Darla flung a pillow at his head, and he barely had a chance to grab his shirt and backpack up off the floor before she reached for another one. He shut the door just before a thud told him that her temper wasn't about to cool down anytime soon, shook his head at his own stupidity, then shoved his shirt into his bag and headed downstairs.

A splash from the backyard made him pause, and he stepped outside just in time to see Will pull himself out of the pool. Water trickled down his chest, snaking in silvery trails over an abdomen that made Liam's mouth water. Best of all was the way his swimsuit clung, the wet fabric doing nothing to hide the jutting lines of his hipbones, the firm swell of his ass, or the faint bulge of his cock. Liam swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how very much he wanted that beautiful lithe body, wanted to lay it out on the nearest hard surface and spent several hours exploring every plane and angle, and when Will twisted around to reach for a towel, he swallowed hard and stepped out onto the patio. “Will,” he whispered, so wrapped up in the sight that he was barely aware of his lips moving.

Terrycloth slid over damp skin, whisking the droplets of water away, leaving his body gleaming faintly in the sun. The blond kept his head down, and for a few seconds Liam wasn't sure if he was unaware of his presence or just ignoring him, but then he asked, “Done with one of us, then, figured it was time for the other one?”

The venom in the low voice stung, and while Liam knew he deserved it, he couldn't help protesting. “No, I - it's not like that. I don't -”

“Save it, Liam.” Will threw the towel down and grabbed his shirt, his short, quick movements betraying the hurt and anger he felt. “Just leave, all right? Don't need you hangin' about, handin' out charity just cause you feel like playin' today, got that?”

Will thought he was toying with him? Pain twisted in Liam's gut and his hand shot out to grab Will's arm as he started to stalk towards the house. “No. You don't understand.”

“Oh, I understand well enough.” Blue eyes met his, and the cold fury in them sent a shock down his spine. “Got your jollies with the girlfriend, an' now you're ready to -”

“Dammit, it's not like that!” Liam's fingers tightened. “I didn't - it wasn't -” His throat closed up, but he forced the words out anyway. “I couldn't... not with her.”

The blond went completely still, then asked softly, “What does that mean, 'you couldn't'?”

He could feel his cheeks begin to burn under that steady gaze. “I mean, I... couldn'tstayhard,” he mumbled.

Will shrugged. “Happens to everyone, doesn't it? Doesn't mean -”

“It wasn't like that,” Liam ground out. “It was... she just... I don't...” he swallowed. “I don't want her like that anymore, okay?” As soon as he said it, he felt the iron band around his chest begin to loosen. It was true - somewhere along the line he'd stopped desiring his very beautiful girlfriend, and all because of the boy that stood watching him with such sharp blue eyes.

A faint shudder slid through the slender form beside him. Will licked his lips, and asked softly, “What do you want?”

Liam shook his head. “Not what... who,” he murmured, his head slowly lowering towards Will's, drawn to those lush lips as though by some magnetic pull.

Before he could make contact, though, Will twisted free of his grip and put a hand up to hold him back, his palm burning like a brand against Liam's shirt. “Someone'll see.”

“I don't care.” And right at that second, he didn't. Somewhere in the back of his mind he dimly recognized that Will was right, they had to be careful, but what mattered at that moment was getting to taste those lips again and hear him moan like he had when they'd kissed at the party last week.

“Come with me.” Will grabbed his hand and pulled him down the small path that led away from the pool, around the corner of the garage to the private sunbathing patio. There were no windows back here, no exposure to prying eyes either from the house or the street beyond. Protected by high walls, they were all alone.

The instant they stopped walking, Liam pushed Will up against the wall and kissed him. Unlike the party, there was nothing tentative about this, no hesitation or doubt, just hunger and heat and need. He swept his tongue over Will's lower lip and then plunged inside when Will opened for him, tongue slipping over each other in a sweet caress that left him dizzy when he finally forced himself back.

Will caught him and held him close, their foreheads touching, breath washing over each other's skin in soft, warm drafts. “Oh, God, Liam...”

“Call me Angel,” he whispered, suddenly hungry for the sound of the pet name that Will had given him.

“Angel,” Will repeated obediently, his voice taking on a husky tone that earned him another hard kiss. Liam wondered what that voice would sound like calling out his name in bed, and that brought memories of their phone call rushing back. He stroked a hand up Will's bare chest, hungry for the feel of skin beneath his fingers, ignoring the soft protest, “Wait... wait, we've got to - ohhhhh...”

The words trailed off as Liam slid his hand up to curl around the back of Will's neck, closing what little distance remained between them so they were fully body to body. “Don't wanna wait,” he muttered, nipping one ear. Will gasped and arched against him, pressing against his reawakened erection.

Liam groaned and pressed back, feeling Will's dick twitch through the layers of cloth that separated him. He watched Will's mouth fall open as he struggled for air, hands shooting up to clutch his shoulders, keeping them together. “So pretty,” he mumbled, kissing a line over his jaw that led him back to those tempting lips. “So goddamned pretty, Will.”

“Stop! Angel...” He barely held back a whimper as Liam kissed his neck, mouth hungrily moving over the column of his throat.

Liam kissed him again, tongue delving deep as he gave himself over to the heat that was threatening to devour him. “Don't wanna stop.” How could he possibly stop now, when he was just finding out how good kissing Will could be?

Will shuddered and pushed against his shoulders, then gasped when teeth gently closed on his lip. “Angel, you've gotta stop, or -”

“Or what?” Liam lifted his head, dark eyes glittering as he looked down into wide blue ones. He thrust against Will, dragging the hard column of his dick against the other boy, barely holding back a groan when he felt a fresh spurt of precome dampen the inside of his jeans. “You're close, aren't you?”

He nodded, licking his lips as he fought for air. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“God, that's hot.” Another thrust, a slow press of bodies that threatened to unravel his own control. “Moan for me, Will. I wanna hear you when you come, just like that night.”

“We'll get caught,” he muttered, biting his lip to try and stay silent.

Liam rocked against him again, trying to hold back the driving need to take that was tearing at him. “No, we won't. You feel so good, so hard... I can tell you want it, don't you?” A whimper answered him and he smiled. “C'mon, baby, moan for me. Lemme hear it.”

Hands slid down to cup his ass, holding him tight against the hard length that rubbed over him, and Will was lost. He tilted his head back, words falling from his lips on a broken moan.”Oh, God, Angel...”

Liam clutched him tightly and pressed him back against the wall, hips working faster at the sound of the pet name on his lover's lips. “Yeah,” he breathed, “Love hearing you call me that. Fuck, Will... wanna feel you come. Getting close, gonna come with you.”

Drawing the dark head down, Will caught his mouth in a kiss, moaning into the open mouth that pressed against his. Liam groaned and thrust hard against him as their tongues tangled. He felt his balls drawing up, tight and full with the need to come. Will tore his mouth away with a long, low moan that shot straight to Liam's dick, and then he could feel it, feel Will's cock jerking against his as he shot, swimsuit and jeans suddenly soaked with it. The first touch of wetness against his aching shaft sent him roaring over the edge, and he hauled Will tightly against him, fingers clutching the round ass as he came, still thrusting against Will, working their cocks together until the very last echo of pleasure ebbed away.

He bent to kiss Will again, lips tenderly meeting the other boy's before he breathed out in a shaky laugh. “Fuck, is it always like that?”

Will blinked hazily up at him for a minute, then asked, “What?”

“Sex. With you, I mean.” He laughed again, giddy and exuberant in the wake of his incredible orgasm. “That... Christ, Will, I've never -”

“Will!” Both boys cringed at the sudden sharp voice that cut across the air. “Will, get in here!”

“Gotta go, pet.” Will gave him a light kiss, then carefully pushed him back. “Better slip on out through the garage, make sure she doesn't catch you, specially with -” His eyes darted down to the dark patch on Liam's jeans, and Liam felt his cheeks redden again.

“What about you, though? I mean -” he hesitated, then reached out and brushed his fingers against Will's sodden crotch, sending a shiver through both of them.

Will gave him another little push. “Won't show as much an' I'll shower soon as I get in the house.” Darla's voice sounded again. “Now get out of here before she comes lookin'!”

Liam leaned in and stole another kiss, then turned and slipped through the garage door. He jogged out to his car, hissing softly when his wet jeans slid over his still-sensitive cock as he settled into the driver's seat. Sliding the key in the ignition, he promised himself a nice, long jerk-off in the shower when he got home, and an even longer talk with his girlfriend tomorrow.


End file.
